


You like the attention don't you?

by LarryBullship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Harry, M/M, Orgy, Punishment, Teasing, a bit of every ship, blowjob, dom!Louis, im bad at tagging, maid!harry, one direction - Freeform, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryBullship/pseuds/LarryBullship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other boys looked at Louis unsure of what to do and Louis just led them up the stairs filling them in on the way. He entered his and Harry's bedroom and smiled when he saw Harry had been obedient. "I thought you'd know how much I hate teasing by now." Louis' voice boomed from the other side of the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You like the attention don't you?

Harry groaned as the other lads were smirking at him devishly. "C'mon guys! It was just a stupid bet anyway." He protested folding his arms. Zayn laughed, "Yes, you're just the one who made it up." Zayn rolled his eyes. Harry sighed, crossing his arms closer to his chest. Harry had lost a bet which made him now, the maid to the rest of the boys and he also had to wear a skimpy maid outfit. Niall laughed, "a bets a bet." He smirked. "Now, go upstairs and change, maid." Liam laughed. Louis tossed the outfit over to Harry with a smirk. "Come on, Hazza." He chuckled softly. Harry groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. "Fine!" He huffed. Harry sighed and took the outfit, going upstairs. He quickly got changed and bit his lip. It was extremely tight and short. It came up to about his middle thigh and barely covered his bum. He went downstairs frowning and rolled his eyes. "How may I serve you, masters?" He said in a mono tone. "Um, yes. I'd like a beer..." Louis smirked. "Fine." Harry went over to the fridge and bent down. He heard the other Boys wolf whistle as he blushed slightly and handed Louis the beer.  
Louis laughed and took the beer. "If I were you I'd be more polite to your masters." Louis teased and gave Harry bum a playful slap before drinking the beer. "I fancy some crisps maid." Niall said with a wicked grin.

Harrys eyes widend and he glared slightly at Louis. He turned back to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of crisps for Niall. He bit his lip and turned around handing Niall the crisps. ''Something else masters?'' he asked.

Louis only laughed harder when Harry glared at him and Zayn nudged Louis whispering something in his ear. "I think your skirts a bit too long Haz. It's hiding all your glory." He said repeating what Zayn had asked him to say.

Harry gulped and looked down at himself ''I think it's short enough'' he said and bit his lip looking at Louis blushing hoping he didn't have to pull it up more.  
Louis locked eyes with Harry and shook his head. "I think it's a little long." He said and got up walking around Harry. He went to hug him from behind but as his arms locked at the front he rolled Harry's skirt up a couple of times. "Much better." He whispered into his ear.

Harry blushed and nodded not really daring to protest. He gulped again and looked down at himself ''thanks'' he murmured hoarsly his voice caught in his throat. He looked at Zayn and tilted his chin up a little

Louis smirked and pulled away from Harry. "Don't be embarrassed darling, you look so pretty." Louis teased but kept a straight face and went and sat back down on the sofa. "Beautiful in that skirt." Niall chipped in on the joke.

Harry blinked a few times trying to get himself together again. His breath hitched a little and he cleared his throat ''Can I do something else masters?'' he asked looking at each of them.

"You can give me a lap dance if you'd like." Louis said with a cheeky glint in his eyes and he heard the other boys crack up with laughter but he didn't look at them he just kept his eyes locked with Harry's.

Harry shifted slightly and moved to Louis uncomfortably. He spreaded his legs sitting on Louis' lap and sighed a little. He placed his hand on Louis' shoulder to keep himself in balance and slowly started moving on Louis lap pressing him bum against Louis' tighs.

Louis' eyes widened in disbelief. He didn't think Harry actually had the balls to do it. He grabbed Harry's waist to help keep him up and bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. All the other boys were watching them with wide eyes.

Harrys breath hitched and he slowly started rolling his hips into Louis', squeezing his shoulder and biting his lip concentratingly. He fluttered his eyes closed and grinded into Louis more.

Louis couldn’t help but let out a little moan and he felt himself start to harden. His head lolled back and he bucked his hips up towards Harry. "F-fuck Styles."  
Harry smiled a little proudly and grinded one last time into Louis before standing up again. He bit his lip and blushed looking at the boys. He was extremly hard and you could probably see it very clearly in the skirt.

Louis' pupils were blown and darkened with lust. "Upstairs. On the bed. On your stomach." Louis almost growled out.

Harry gulped thickly and quickly turned around almost running upstairs. His breath hitched and he got into his bedroom shifting and laying on his stomach on the bed closing his eyes and trying to relax.

The other boys looked at Louis unsure of what to do and Louis just led them up the stairs filling them in on the way. He entered his and Harry's bedroom and smiled when he saw Harry had been obedient. "I thought you'd know how much I hate teasing by now." Louis' voice boomed from the other side of the room.  
Harry nodded and pressed his face into the pillows. ''sorry master'' he whispered hoarsly and shifted on the bed feeling his erection rub harshly against the fabric of the skirt wich made Harry whimper slightly.

Louis walked over to him and gave him a sharp slap on his ass. "Stop moving." He hissed and Niall flinched at the loud sound that echoed around the room. "Zayn, go into my wardrobe and bring out the black box that's hidden under the pile of clothes at the bottom. Then you and Liam can tie Harry to the bed. There's cuffs, ropes and ties in there so you can use what you wish." Louis said and the boys nodded. They eventually decided on the cuffs and they both almost chocked on their own spit when they saw the amount of toys in the box. They cuffed his hands to the bedposts and they used the rope to tie his feet at the bottom of the bed and spread them as far as they would go and Harry could be comfortable.

Harry winced and pressed his face into the pillow biting harshly on the insides of his cheeks when Louis slapped him on his ass. He was breathing heavily and he could feel his cock twitch when Louis mentioned the tying up and he tried so so hardto stay still, he wanted to be good for them.

Louis ran his hands softly through Harry's hair while Liam and Zayn were tying him up not sure how he'd react to other people seeing him so submissive and taking advantage of it. "Good boy." He whispered in his ear and ran a hand down the curve of his ass. "Niall go in there and get the cock ring and put it on Harry please. If you struggle with it get Liam to help you." He ordered.

Harry breathed even heavier and he opened his eyes looking at Louis. He looked into his eyes and saw how dark they were, almost dark blue and it was actually so creepy but such a turn on. He licked his lips and breathed out again lifting his hips up just incase Niall would put the cockring on. He kept his eyes on Louis' face.

Louis gave Harry a soft smile just to reassure him. No matter how mad and horny he was Harry was his main concern and he always made sure he was okay on top of everything. When Niall came to Harry with the cockring Louis rubbed Harry's shoulder softly just to make sure he was still doing okay with someone else touching him in such an intimate place. When it was on and he was sure Harry was okay he stood up straight again and smirked. "So Harry, would you like to tell the boys what your usual punishment is for teasing?" He asked.

Harry smiled shakingly not really being able to calm down. He frowned a little when the cockring was on and he breath against the pillow dropping his hips again letting out a whimper. ''I- don't g-get to cum'' he murmured blinking. He smiled lazily against the pillow absolutly loving how everyone was man-handling with him, especially Louis telling everyone what to do. It was really hot and it only made Harrys dick throb harder.

"That's right. You don't get to cum." He smirked and ran his hands softly over Harry's balls. "Liam. Grab the purple vibrator and put it in Harry...Carefully. And Zayn suck Niall off. He is going first." Louis said and went over to Harry lifting up the skirt a little so Liam could have better access to him. "I'm gonna need you to relax for us baby." He whispered softly into Harry's ear.

Harry whimpered slightly and nodded. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose trying to get himself calmed down. He looked at Louis and inhaled softly he turned to look at Niall and Zayn and kept his eyes on both of them. Harry frowned when he realised Louis was starting with a vibrator instead of his fingers. He looked at Louis a little nervous ''w-what a-about preparing?'' he asked

"It's okay baby. Calm down. I'll make sure Liam does it carefully. And I chose the smallest vibrator but remember this is a punishment okay? And you're still gonna be a little loose from last night." Louis explained and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Trust me?" He asked.

Harry nodded ''trust you'' he murmured softly. He turned his face to the side and kept his eyes on Louis. He nodded again slowly telling him he was ready for it lifting his hips up again.

Louis gave him a soft smile and ran his hands gently through Harry's curls. "Make sure it's properly coated with lube Liam and be gentle or I swear you'll be in the exact same position as Harry." He threatened and Liam gulped and nodded putting some more lube on it just in case before slowly pushing the tip of it inside Harry. 

Harry closed his eyes frowning a little and breathed softly keeping himself calm as Liam pushed it inside of him. He hummed a little and nodded at Louis showing him he was doing fine.

Louis smiled gently at Harry and pressed kisses to his neck every now and again. "You're such a good boy. You're doing so well." He praised and signaled to Liam to push it further inside him. "I'm so so proud of you." He grinned.

Harry cheeks turned a little red and he moaned really softly probably only Louis could hear it. He bit in his own lip and tried to adjust quickly. He looked at Louis and breathed out heavily.

When Harry looked at him Louis gave him a proud smile and a little nod to assure him he was doing okay. He encouraged Liam to slowly push it all the way in and once it was in he made him wait for a minute. "Remote's in the purple bag in the box." Louis said. "Go and get it and bring it to me." He said.

Harry blinked and adjusted quickly to the size. He hummed a little when he heard what Louis said next and licked his lips not really able to wait for what was comming. He turned to look at Zayn and Niall and whimpered seeing a drop of precum leak of the tip.

Louis followed Harry's eye sight and glared. "Zayn don't make Niall cum!" He ordered harshly. He then took the remote from Liam and set it on the first setting.

Harry gasped for air eyes widening. He moaned deeply and threw his head back, he started moving his wrists harshly trying to get free to touch himself. He whined and bit his lip trying to keep the sounds down. He was worried the other boys would be in shock of how Harry reacted to this but he knew Louis loved seeing Harry slowly turning into a mess.

Louis pulled at Harry's curls and gave him a stern look. "Do not hold in your moans or I will go and get the paddle." He warned and let go when he was satisfied Harry had processed it.

Harry nodded firmly and rolled his eyes back slowly shifting on the bed making the vibrator move inside of him. He whined loudly and breathed heavily his cheeks already red.

Louis gave another slap on Harry's ass and shook his head. "I warned you not to move!" He hissed. "Be a good boy." He warned.

Harry winced again and nodded ''sorry lou'' he breathed out and looked at Louis nodding slowly.

"It's okay baby." He said and rubbed where he slapped before setting it on a higher setting. "Are you going to ask Niall nicely if he can fuck you?" Louis asked Harry.

Harrys mouth opened but he couldn't get any sound out because of the pleasure he was getting. He gasped a few times and nodded. ''N-niall'' he whined and then moaned lowly. ''fuck me- please'' he begged looking at Zayn and Niall

Louis shook his head and turned the setting on the vibrator up higher. "Nope not nice enough." He said. "I think you're gonna have to beg."  
Harry moaned and whimpered pressing his face into the pillow. ''pleaase'' he whined ''please fuck m-me into the matress please fuck me h-hard'' he almost sobbed

Louis smirked and sent a small nod Niall's way. "Y-yeah. O-Of course Haz." Niall said and moved from Zayn's mouth to where Harry was and Louis removed the vibrator from him. "He's allowed either lube or spit. No condom." He told Niall and Niall nodded grabbing the lube.

Harry whined at the loss and he gulped wriggling his hands a little. ''L-lou'' he whined slightly wanting Louis to look at him. He wriggled his hand again ''Lou-'' he murmured

Louis snapped his head to look at him. "Did I say you were allowed to speak?" Louis asked harshly but softened his expression. "What is it?"

Harry frowned and stopped moving his hand immediatly. He shook his head slowly ''never mind'' he murmured and looked down at himself waiting for Niall.

Louis sighed and ran his hand through Harry's hair. "No, tell me what's wrong baby." He said.

Harry blinked and moved his head back to look at Louis. ''C-can you hold my hand, while Niall...'' he asked softly.

Louis nodded his head softly. "I'm sorry. Yes of course I can baby." He said giving him a small smile. He took Harry's hand and Niall looked at him with a wary expression and Louis nodded his head. "Go ahead Niall." He said and Niall carefully pushed into him being the gentlest one out of the lot of them.

Harry closed his eyes and pressed his face to the side breathing soflty while Niall was pushing in. He squeezed Louis hand a little and hummed ''f-fuck'' he whispered.

"You're doing so well love, my good boy. You're being so good for everyone." He praised and kissed his hand. He brought his spare hand under Harry's body to his chest and pinched the bud of his nipple and slowly moved it around in his hand as Niall started to thrust.

Harry hissed and moaned deeply ''yeh'' he breathed out. He couldn't help himself to not beg for anything. ''H-hard'' he whined ''I li-like it hard Niall'' he managed to make a full scentence

Louis pinched roughly at Harry's nipple and frowned at him. "Hey! You don't tell Niall what you do and don't like. It's not for your pleasure." He reprimanded. "Last warning Harry or you'll be getting a paddling."

Harry moaned and nodded eagerly ''Yes Louis, sorry master'' he whimpered. He frowned and felt his body heating up and his legs shook lightly. He pressed his face into the pillow and huffed out a breath everytime Niall trusted inside.

Louis nodded in satisfaction and gave Harry's nipple one last harsh squeeze before going to Harry's other nipple. Niall thrusted harder inside of Harry and gave a loud cry when he came inside of him.

Harry whimpered and shook a little getting filled up but feeling the need of cumming for himself. He bit his lip harshly and panted

"Zayn and Liam you're both gonna be inside of Harry at the same time." Louis ordered and looked down at Harry. "He can take it. Zayn you go in first then Liam can join." He said as Niall pulled out. Louis softly palmed himself through his boxers which he still hadn't taken off.

Harry gasped and looked at Louis ''y-you s-serious?'' he asked. He panted and shook lightly. His cheeks were red and he was getting nervous.

Louis nodded his head and looked down at Harry. "You know your safeword baby. I know you can handle them both Haz. You just gotta trust me love."

Harry frowned but nodded ''a-alright'' he inhaled shakily and spread his legs a little more. ''I trust you'' he whispered

"Good boy." He whispered and put his hand on Harry's cheek before kissing him softly signalling for Zayn and Liam to wait as they were lubing up their dicks. "I love you so much." He whispered to him for just them to hear. He then sat up and gave Zayn the okay to go.

Harry smiled and nodded ''love you too'' he whispered. He inhaled deeply and nodded at Zayn fluttering his eyes closed.

Louis held Harry's hand again and Zayn pushed inside of him, Niall's cum acting as extra lube. He thursted a few times before Liam slowly pushed his way in.

Harry groaned loudly and squeezed Louis hand tightly ''fuck!'' he screamed pressing his face into the pillow. He shook his head quickly panting harshly squeezing Louis' hand ''I c-can't n-no lou i can't-t'' he whimpered franticly the pain taking over him.

Louis signaled for Zayn and Liam to keep going and he reached down and took Harry's cock in his hand. "You're doing so well baby. You're amazing. I am so proud of you. It's my turn next I'll show you how proud I am of my good boy." He whispered and moved his hand up and down Harry's dick.

Harry sobbed and looked down at Louis. He kept shaking his head ''it hurts'' he murmured feeling tears stream down his cheeks ''i-it hurts so bad'' he added still shaking his head. He whimpered slightly at the pleasure and the pain and the mixture was weird and unusual

"It'll get better baby. You're doing so well. Just take deep breaths and calm yourself." He whispered and sped his hand up on Harry's dick as Liam and Zayn shoved into his prostate at the same time.

Harrys jaw dropped and his breath caught in his throat his body shaking violenty ''Holy shit'' he screamed and wriggled his hands and curled his toes. ''y-yess'' he moaned throwing his head back

Louis smiled when Harry finally started to enjoy it and Liam and Zayn kept aiming for the same spot. Zayn was the first to cum inside Harry and Liam followed soon after

Harry couldn't get any sound out his throat was dry and he felt like he was going to burst out into million pieces. ''mhh'' he frowned pressing his face into the pillow again. His milky tighs were shaking and he couldn't stop moaning for the slightest touch

Louis ordered Niall to go and get some water and ran his hand through Harry's hair as the lads pulled out. He took the water from Niall and held it to Harry's lips. "Drink." He ordered.

Harry closed his eyes and gulped from the water drinking it all, really quickly.He pulled away and dropped his head into the pillow again ''thanks'' he breathed.  
"It's okay babe. Do you think you can take another fuck? Or do you just wanna suck me off?" He asked

Harry shrugged ''both'' he smiled lazily at Louis.

Louis chuckled and sighed. "I think your bum's a little sore right now. Suck me off and then you can thank the lads for punishing you." He said.  
Harry nodded ''will you cuddle with me after?'' he asked and licked his lips glancing down at Louis massive bulge

Louis nodded his head. "Of course I will." He smiled. "But you're not allowed to cum until tomorrow night okay?" He said

Harrys jaw dropped ''lou'' he gasped absolutly horrified ''it hurts'' he said glancing down at his leaking dick, it was red and the tip was bright pink he frowned ''fuck lou please''  
Louis bit his lip and shook his head as he stood up and unlocked Harry's cuffs and untied his ropes. "What did I say your punishment was Harry?" He asked.  
''3 guys and a vibrator had fucked me and you won't let me cum'' Harry protested ''please it h-hurts louis c-'' he rubbed his wrists and wrapped his hand around himself stroking lazily.

Louis slapped Harry's hand and held it in his. "I'm so close to getting your paddle right now Harry. I'd behave if I were you. And your cockring is staying on now. So get on your knees and suck me off." He ordered.

Harry growled and got down on his knees and placed his free hand on his hip and pulled Louis boxers down in one swift movement. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked harshly

Louis hissed a little when Harry's teeth came into contact with his dick and he pulled him back by his curls. "Nicely." He hissed before pushing him back on.  
Harry smirked around the tip and started to suck again taking more and more into his mouth 

Louis moaned at the feeling of Harry's lips around him and bucked his hip up into his throat.  
Harry gagged slightly but kept sucking and rolled his tongue around the tip and sucked harder

Louis moaned loudly at the feel of Harry's tongue on his tip and threw his head back with pleasure. "F-fuck Haz, so close baby." He moaned.  
Harry took in more and felt his nose hit Louis skin as he took all of Louis , gagging, but not giving up.

Louis gave a sharp cry of Harry's name and came down his throat.  
Harry swallowed everything nicely and sucked just making sure he catched everything.

Louis smiled at him and pulled out of his throat. "Good boy." He said and brought Harry up for a cuddle in his lap. "Do you have something to say to the boys?" He asked.

Harrys lips were red and thick of sucking and his cock was hard and big laying against his thigh. He looked up at Niall Liam and Zayn ‘’thanks for fucking me’’ he murmured voice hoars.

The three of them grinned and shrugged “we should have more bets like these” Liam murmured and they all laughed slightly.

Louis slowly rubbed Harrys hip and nodded towards the door. “now leave us alone, I wanna praise my baby”

Harry blushed and nudged his nose against Louis temples slowly, smiling lazily. The boys walked out and left them alone  
And we all know how long Harry needed to wait for his praise.


End file.
